


So, You Accidentally Used A Love Potion?

by cowcowcowcowcow



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowcowcowcowcow/pseuds/cowcowcowcowcow
Summary: Marco is asked to return some of Tom’s belongings as Star finds herself busy. He agrees but once there finds himself the object of ones affections unexpectedly.





	1. Uh oh

“MARCO!! Code 17! CODE 17!” Star yelled as she burst into the room. Marco sat up quickly in shock and immediately blurted, “Code 17?! Oh my god!” He looked to Star, panicked.

“Wait? Since when do we use codes?” He asked confused as she frantically searched his desk. She looked to be in a hurry, so he thought it must be dire. Star made her way over to him and dug her hand into his pocket, taking the dimensional scissors. “Since Pony Head got dumped and needed emotional backup!” She exclaimed dramatically.

“Okay…” he agreed a little taken aback by the lack of severity. “What do I have to do with this? You’re not asking me to come with you, are you?” He asked hoping he wouldn’t be.

“No.” She shook her head, “this has to be girl one on one best friend r&r.” She said motioning between herself and an imaginary Pony Head. “But— I do need you to do one little tiny favor for me.” Star added pinching her fingers to exaggerate the word tiny. Marco looked at her skeptically.

“Look, I promised Tom I’d return his stuff today and I already canceled twice, so... I already took it out of the secrets closet, I just need you to bring it on over for me.”

Marco groaned and rolled his eyes. He figured it was something he could do to help so he agreed despite his distaste and she left before he could change his mind.

He sat for a moment before he left and went to Star’s room, which was a mess as usual— though it was clear which thing he was supposed to get rid of. There was a black chest near the door of her secret closet with carved characters in another language written on the rim of the box. He would be lying to say he wasn't curious but figured it wasn’t really his business, and was ready to get the job done. The bell they had used previously sat on top of the chest. He picked up the small bell and tapped it with the hammer.

The hell carriage arrived moments later and he dragged the chest inside. It wasn’t too heavy, but the size of it made it awkward to move with no help. He knocked on the roof signaling to the demon he was ready to go and the carriage was lowered. It only took a few minutes for the carriage to finish it’s decent and the moment the door was opened, he put his back to the opposite wall and pushed the chest out the door with his foot and let it fall to the ground. He followed after and pushed the chest further with his foot to where Tom stood. He looked up to Tom and it was plain to see him was furious.

“Where is Star?!” He asked obviously holding back from a complete break down.

Marco shrugged, “Something more important came up and she asked me to drop this off.” He shoved his hands in his pocket ready to turn around and leave.

“I DIDN’T WANT YOU I WANTED STAR!” Tom yelled raising his arms in the air.

“Yeah well, like I said: she’s busy.” Marco began, but as he did, he noticed Tom was holding a round orb with a dark purple cloud inside and a skull engraved on the front. He didn’t recognized the object, but it didn’t look good. “What is that?!” Marco asked taking a step forward.

Tom’s anger seemed to wane as it was replaced by defensiveness. “Nothing!” He huffed shoving his hand behind his back.

Marco was furious. If he was expecting Star what could possibly be good about that. He charged and tried to reach for the orb, but Tom gripped his shoulder with his other hand and pushed him away. Marco immediately charged again, this time grabbing the arm Tom had behind his back and pulling him forward so he had to turn and quickly grabbed the orb. Tom grabbed his arm again, only this time claws sunk into him. Surprised by the pain in his arm, he dropped the glass ball at Tom’s feet without meaning to. Tom let go quickly, as if he'd been burned, his face drawn back in horror. Marco moved back as quick as he could. A cloud of purple expanded from the shards, with Tom caught inside it.

“NO! MARCO YOU DUMBASS YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE—“ Tom yelled then stopped abruptly as the smoke began to saturate. He looked at Marco, and his look of anger suddenly melted away leaving Tom looking more relaxed than Marco had ever seen him. Marco stood stock still waiting for an eruption, but instead of red, for a moment Tom’s eyes flashed purple. “—done to me.” He finished, his voice soft and a small smile on his face.

“Yeah well—“ Marco defended, “You’re right.” He tried but his defence fell flat. He didn’t know what was in the orb. The smoke was gone, Tom left standing but he didn’t look right. He looked far too… relaxed? Happy even. Tom began to walk towards him and instinctively Marco took a step back as he came too close, but not nearly quick enough. Tom’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck while the other sat on his opposite shoulder lightly.

“Uhh…” Marco added smartly. He was pretty sure they should be fighting, and yet. The hand on the back of his neck moved up to caress his face softly, “You look amazing, Marco.”

Marco felt his face heat up. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by everything that was happening. He tried to move away, only for Tom to grab both of his shoulders harshly. “Ow!- Hey man, I just got a flu shot.” He complained. Tom’s face immediately fell to sympathy and he lowered his hand to hold his biceps. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He asked, genuine concern plentiful in his tone.

Marco was officially, completely confused. It was obvious on his face as well apparently as Tom asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Uhh— What was in the orb I dropped, Tom?” He asked. Tom smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly, “A love potion.”

Marco felt himself pale, “And you’re in love with…” he trailed off.

“You.” He smirked and leaned in closer so they were only centimeters away. Marco put his hands on the others chest and pushed him away. He tried to remove the other's hands only to find it was near impossible.

“Right. Well. That’s tragic really, because I don’t love you, so I guess it’s unrequited and—“ Marco spoke calmly only to be cut off by a circle of fire surrounding them, and the hands on his arms becoming bone-crushingly tight. He looked at the fire which was furiously raging only inches away from him. If he moved he could genuinely catch on fire. He looked back to Tom terrified and already becoming uncomfortably overheated, to see his eyes growing red and a snarl on his face.

He was trapped. He was panicking. The fact tom said nothing only making it worse. He had to do something, so with a last ditch effort he cleared his throat and spoke in a trembling voice, “Oh-h man. These fires… man, they’re— super hot! Like— temperature hot but also like- hot hot.” He said awkwardly. It wasn’t at all convincing to anyone seemingly besides the blinding power of love potions.

Tom’s face immediately fell from anger to joy and his eyes cleared, “Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, uhh. Real… top notch. Grade A flames. Though as much as I think they’re cool and all- they are kinda cooking me, man.” He tried. The flames almost immediately died, “Oh! Right, sorry!” Tom added, scratching the back of his neck. Marco Managed to break free from his grip with one hand removed and took a step back.

“As much as this is great and all, all good things must come to an end right?” He shrugged and moved back again further away. He kept looking at Tom wearily as he did, unsure of how he’d react.

“No.” He said blankly. He then smiled and followed him forward.

“Star’s probably worried…” he tried, but that was definitely the wrong thing to say. Tom’s composure fell to pieces again though this time he became much angrier. Before he saw anything Marco felt his back slammed to the wall. The wind was knocked from his body and his shoulders were pinned harshly. Marco gasped as the air was knocked from his chest. The flames had come back full force, though this time they were touching him. Burning him. Tom’s hands felt like hot iron as they held. All Marco could do was gasp for air.

“I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE HER!” Tom bellowed, his voice mixing with something much more sinister. His face was the portrait of anger as he drew closer. Marco fought as hard as he could, panicked and hurting from the flames, but to no avail. He shook his head as the fires crept closer. He felt sweat run down his face, and his skin blistering where the fire licked.

It seemed after a moment Tom had come to grips and realized what he was doing. The fires died almost immediately again and the hands that pinned Marco let go. He fell to the ground still gasping. He had known Tom for a bit now. He knew he was working on his anger but as he inspected the burns on his hands and the singeing on his hoodie he couldn't put it together. Marco was sure he never did this to Star, she was too strong willed to stay with someone who would hurt her, so then he didn't understand why. He didn't want to test anything though, his whole body still shaking and fear coursing through him.

Hesitantly he looked up to Tom, who he could see now was openly weeping, again something Tom wouldn't do. He needed Star’s help, but how to get her here was a mystery. Maybe if he was here long enough she’d come looking for him, so he had to bide his time, and the best way to do that would be to play along.

“She's just a friend, Tom.” He croaked, ready to duck into a ball if Tom were to berserk. “Okay?” He added testing the waters. Tom didn’t respond, still his face in his hands. He didn’t like this. He didn’t trust him not to go off again.

“Tom—“ he started, looked at the demon, then continued, “I guess we could, try this. I can’t promise anything but y’know.”

This time Tom looked at him, and Marco prepared himself for whatever. He slowly stood up, his body thrumming with fear and adrenaline.

“Really?” Tom asked, his eyes still wet.

Marco swallowed nervously, “Yeah, just, no more of the fire, okay. No more grabbing me either, I don’t like that.” He said in a stern voice, well as stern as he could. Tom just nodded and looked like he was still holding back tears. It was quiet for a long moment which weighed awkwardly on Marco as Tom didn’t seem to care. Tom didn’t break the silence, but instead only offered him his hand. Marco stared for a minute before taking it, realizing it might upset him again if he didn’t. It was awkward again as they stood there hands locked.

*

Marco was lying on an absurdly comfortable bed. They were in Tom’s room listening to music they both loved, at times singing along with the lyrics slightly off pitch. It had been about an hour since the beginning on the mess, and he’d figured out a little more about the aspects of the potion. Tom was now acting his more normal self after Marco agreed to humor him. They had been talking for a long while, mostly about music at T.V. shows, though it was interesting. They found common interest in a lot of things and so conversation was made easy.

He also found that the potion wasn’t exactly a love potion either. When he’d asked Tom was very forthright with information, so he explained. The potion was an enhancement potion, it made the person feel all of their emotions much stronger, this one was more geared towards love and such but couldn’t cause it. Tom had also explained that his intentions were to see if it would even work on Star. Obviously, to Marco all of this was very strange. He didn’t quite know how to handle it all so he set it on the back burner for now and just focused on the conversation.

“I just wish they’d do a tour near me,” Marco huffed, “Actually, not really. I probably couldn’t get tickets anyway then I’d just be really upset.”

“Why couldn’t you?” Tom asked. He was lying on the bed next to him, relaxed with their hands still interlocked.

“They sell out super fast! People have reservations for getting reservations! It’s crazy.”

“We could break in,” Tom suggested, “Well, sneak in, breaking in would be loud.”

Marco laughed, “How? There’s security everywhere on these things. I guess we could try to loony-toons it and throw sand in their eyes.”

Tom laughed with him. Marco could see that he was staring at him out of the corner of his eye but he didn’t look back, it’d be far too awkward. “That’s a good plan and all but I was thinking more,” he made a scissor motion with his middle and index fingers as well as the sound affect.

Marco looked, laughed, “Right that’s smart.” Then regretted it. Their eyes locked, well most of them, Marco could really only focus on two, but the moment was filled with… something. He’d been avoiding Tom’s gaze, thinking it would be awkward, but it didn’t feel awkward, it was warm— but not fire warm. Something about the simple interaction was just very nice in a way the made his heartbeat a little faster.

Tom just smiled genuinely, a little of his fang sticking out, and Marco followed, a smile creating on his face before he turned away. His face felt warm as he looked back to the ceiling. It took a moment for him to remember his place in the conversation but he responded and the two laughed. It was less awkward after that, a little more friendly, a little more inviting. He ended up spending the night as well, mainly because he’d just became too tired and slowly drifted off rather than planning.

When he woke up he was comfortably warm, his hand still interlocking with Tom’s. Tom, however seemed to have followed his lead and slept as well. He didn’t know what time it was, there was no daylight, which was a little disorienting. He looked at his watch, but the cheap hardware had been quite literally fried. He figured he should wake up Tom to ask, but instead he just slowly pried his hand from Tom’s and sat up. He figured he could find a clock himself.

Marco walked over to a TV setup to see if there was a clock anywhere on the gadgets, but soon after came a loud crash.

Marco immediately swiveled around on his heels to see Tom’s door swung open and Star standing looking nearly feverish. Tom woke up the instant the door opened and sat up promptly.

“YOU!” Star said menacing, her voice deepened as if she were catching her breath. Her face was curved into a look of anger, her wand held out at an arm's length.

Tom’s reaction was vastly similar as he stood, caught fire, and bellowed, “YOU!”

Star seemed caught off guard and looked at him incredulous, “ME? I haven’t done anything! You stole Marco!” She cried pointing at him with her free arm.

“I didn’t steal anything! He came here! You’re the one trying to steal him!” He defended.

“What?! Have you gone crazy?!” She yelled, but then again the whole conversation was being yelled. Marco decided to step in then, “Guys! Guys! Calm down. No one stole Marco.”

He looked over to Tom who almost instantly melted down, extinguishing the flames and draping his arm around his shoulder. He looked at Star with narrowed eyes, and Star to him vastly confused. She opened her mouth to speak but Marco cut her off and explained, “He love potioned himself.”

The room fell quiet until Star burst out laughing. She fell to the floor holding her stomach as she tried to breathe. Tom only eyed her even more cruelly, his grip on Marco tightening but not enough to hurt.

Star continued to laugh far longer than he’d anticipated, eventually needing to be interjected. Marco cleared his throat loudly, “Are you done, Star?”

She put up a finger asking for another moment. She collected herself enough to stand up then shakily asked, “How long?”

The two of them, in unison, “Two weeks.”


	2. Dungeon and Pitfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a good game of D&D?

Marco eventually was able to convince Tom that he had to go back with Star before his parents had a meltdown, and he complied how ever unhappily. He undated Star on the whole situation though he left out the bit that the potion was meant for her, he didn’t want her to worry or for the two of them to fight even more. 

The rest of the day was peaceful, he cleaned up his room and made dinner for the family— something he did every Sunday. He slept well for the most part given he did sleep in a single bed with a few dogs. Never could be completely peaceful when a puppy is sitting on your head. The morning went well too, he showered, woke up Star, put the dogs out, made breakfast, brushed his teeth— everything on his mental checklist. Star was ready on time too, which really happened once week or so. 

He and Star walked to school, he nodded at Jackie, got to his locker— and that’s when things stopped going his way. He almost shrieked as a portal caught him off guard. He turned bewildered to see Tom. As if Star wasn’t strange enough for the school. 

Marco sighed, he’d expected as much, “Hello, Tom.”

Tom looked a little sheepish, as if he knew he was somewhat intruding, but not enough to look sorry about it. 

“Hey… funny seeing you here.” He said awkwardly, his hands behind his back. 

“I go to school here.” Marco reminded him idly as he finished swapping his books from his locker to his bag. 

“Right. Yeah… I.. I knew that actually.” He admitted awkwardly. Marco figured it would be better to get it over with, “Did you need something, Tom?” He asked politely as he shut his locker. 

Tom chuckled awkwardly, one hand still behind his back the other messing with his hair. “Yes. Well, I would say yes but I don’t think that— well, never mind.” He sputtered, then looked to Marco, “Just—“ he pulled his other hand from behind his back and pushed a small bouquet against Marco’s chest. Taken aback, Marco instinctively put his hand to his chest to hold it, but he then looked to Tom who was utterly flustered.

“Hi.” He finished, his face flushed then quickly retracted his arm as if he’d been burned. 

Marco held the bouquet a little more comfortably, looking at it. It was all dried, roses and lavender of different withered shades. It was well presented and smelled pleasant and by some logic didn’t break as easily as it should have, especially since it was thrust against his chest. Marco looked back to Tom and collected himself, the last thing he need was this to go south at school. 

“Thank you,” He said, “They’re very nice.” Marco began to open his locker again and placed them inside neatly, “I’ll get them at the end of the day. Wouldn’t want them to get ruined.” He explained, though it was mostly he didn’t want to have to carry them all day. Tom nodded and seemed to calm down since that was over. 

“So, school… Seems kinda interesting but I’ve heard it’s pretty terrible in practice.” Tom said as he looked at the building. 

Marco couldn’t help but let out a snort, “Yeah, good in theory, not in practice.” He agreed, “You’ve never gone to school?”

Tom shrugged, “I had tutors.” 

Marco smiled, something about that mental image was very funny to him. A young Tom sitting with some demon teacher, probably throwing a fit. 

“Right, right.” He agreed, still smiling. 

Tom looked at him, “What?”

“What’d’ya mean ‘what’?” Marco asked.

“Why are you smiling at that?” Tom pointed out a grin growing on his face as well. He leaned against the locker in from of him, his arms crossed lazily. 

Marco rolled his eyes playfully, then shrugged, “It’s just a funny image. I can see you throwing a fit over snacks or something.” He explained with a bit of a chuckle. Tom’s smile grew as he shook his head, “I totally did.”

Marco laughed, but the bell rang. His smile fell a bit as he sighed, “I have to go, but it was nice talking.” He said, and to his own surprise he meant it. It was nice. 

Tom sighed as well, but nodded. He awkwardly stood for a moment his arms a little bit open, as if debating if he should try. Marco decided before he could. He walked by, patting him on the shoulder and making his way to class. He saw now that he looked away people were definitely staring at Tom which made sense. Ferguson and Alfonzo peeled off from their place against the wall and followed Marco. 

“Who was that? One of Star’s friends?” Alfonzo asked, keeping pace. 

Marco nodded, “Yeah kinda.” He didn’t feel like getting into the minutiae of the situation. 

“Better question;” Ferguson prefaced, “What was that? He looks like a tiefling or something, just no tail.”

Marco rolled his eyes a little, “Demon I guess.” He shrugged. 

“Right…” Alfonzo agreed skeptically, “Speaking of that, are we still on for tonight?” He asked. Marco had to think for a minute before he remembered. 

“Ohhh.” He ran his hand down his face, “Yeah I forgot.” He was supposed to host D&D tonight. “I don’t know…” he looked to both apologetically.

“Dude!” Ferguson complained, “We’re so close to uncovering the undercover hobgoblin thieves guilds in Neverwinter!” 

“I know! I know, I just can’t promise that I’ll be able to give it my attention,” He explained, “You guys could play without me.” He suggested. 

Alfanzo shook his head, “You’re the only one who can heal.” 

Ferguson nodded in agreement, “We’ll die! Come on!!” He pleaded shaking Marco some for emphasis. 

Marco sighed and relented, “Fine.”

Ferguson and Alfanzo both let out a cheer. 

*

The day went by slow, but it did finish. He thought about just leaving the flowers so he wouldn’t gain attention but then thought it safer to bring them in case. He walked back home with Star skipping besides him, who, of course, had questions. Once they got home, he was a little taken aback to see Tom already there. He was sat in the kitchen talking to his dad, the two of them laughing, and he knew that it was bad.

He charged into the room, grabbed Tom, blurted, “Hidadhadagreatdaythanksseeya!” While he pulled him away. Tom didn’t fight him, he went happily, saying goodbye to his father who did the same with a laugh. Marco could feel that his face was absolutely red as he pushed Tom up the stairs. Once up, he looked at Tom distressed, “What was that?!” 

Tom looked at him innocently, “Just saying hi, I got here early. He’s very nice.” 

Marco ran his hands down his face. He knew his father loved to share embarrassing stories. He looked back to Tom from the gaps between his fingers and he looked hurt. Not angry, but sad.

“Did I do something wrong? I didn’t think it’d upset you.” His voice was soft, something that was rare and sent a chill up his spine.

He sighed. “No.” He shook his head and dropped his hands, “He probably did though.” He said nodding towards the downstairs. This seemed to cheer him up some. Tom placed a hand gingerly on each shoulder. 

“Eh, don’t worry, we mainly talked about boring stuff. Only a little about you.” Tom comforted, but his smile was far too telling. He looked to Marco with a poorly concealed smirk, “Did you really wear a bike helmet everywhere as a kid?”

Marco groaned loudly and pulled away. He stomped off to his room, Tom still clearly trailing behind him. 

For a while the room was quiet. Tom lied down on his bed, bored but looking through his phone while Marco did some homework. The quiet was broken by the chime of the doorbell however. 

Marco was quick to clean up and head downstairs, Tom still padding behind him. He opened the door and welcome the crew. Ferguson, Alfanzo and Janna all had folders, pencils and small felt bags in hand as he let them in. They usually played in the garage, but as it was getting colder they played in the house. 

The four of them were used to the routine. The host got the food while the others set up the table, Tom however was not. Marco tried to quickly explain the pretense of the game and that they were here to play as he made nachos for the group, but he didn’t seem interested. He was more so staring at the players. 

He could see the players staring back as well from the corner of his eye and hear Ferguson and Janna’s not so quiet whispering. 

“He looks kinda scary. He’s just staring at us.” Ferguson whispered. 

“You’re staring at him.” Janna stated, not even trying to whisper. 

“Yeah but I don’t have three eyes!” He defended wearily. 

Marco looked to Tom who looked pissed off but not more so, so he didn’t say anything. Ferguson drew his gaze away from Tom and turned back to Janna, “this morning he just popped out of a flaming portal in front of everybody! Then gave Marco flowers and left! You can’t tell me that’s not weird!”

“Really?” Janna asked, actual interest peaking into her voice and a smirk forming on her face. 

Marco turned to them this time, “Come on, we can both hear you!” He said annoyed. Ferguson mumbled an apology, and Marco finished the snacks. He looked over to Tom, “This might be really boring for you to just watch.” He stayed, “You don’t have to stay.” He reinforced. Tom looked back to him, stern look on his face that clearly said he had no plans to leave. Marco sighed, “I’ll grab you a seat then.” 

The walked into the room and placed the nachos on the table with some juice pouches. He also pulled up a chair for Tom then sat down himself. He readied his papers a pulled his dice from the felt bag vaguely explaining to Tom what was happening. Again, he didn’t seem too interested but gave a nod every now and again. The whole room was caught in an awkward tension seemingly by Tom. 

Janna broke the chatter by hitting her hand against the table twice, and everyone grew silent, “Alright adventurers! Are you ready… for THE DICE GAMES!” She said, clear theatrics in her tone and voice as she peered over her dungeon master screen. 

The game went on as it usually did, though Tom was uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. Every now and again Marco would look over, but he just sat, his arms crossed as he looked around the table, surveying. Otherwise the night was going well, but with a preface like that things were bound to go south. 

About halfway through they had a break, as always. Ferguson ran off to the bathroom while the rest of them talked idly, but there was still an awkward tension that nothing could seem to away. 

“Soooo…” Janna began, “Well, let me just ask the obvious— Who’s he and are you guys dating or something?”

Tom sat up a little, and Marco was a bit at a loss but spoke up, “It’s… complicated.”

“To which one?” Alfanzo piped in.

Marco gaped for a second, “No, I mean, his name’s Tom, that’s not hard.” He said dismissively.

Janna crossed her arms on the table boredly, “Why is it so complicated, it’s a yes or a no question.” She said with a smile, clearly enjoying it. “I mean, he’s got his arm around you, it doesn’t seem too complicated.”

He paused for a moment and realized that he did. He had noticed before but it slipped his consciousness for a bit, but now he was aware of the warmth coming from Tom and saw the purple hand dangling comfortably from his shoulder, though now that hand was in a fist. He looked back to Tom who seemed uncomfortable with all of this, but he didn’t quite know how to help. 

“Janna, drop it.” He said, his tone pleading. 

She leaned back in her chair, “I mean I don’t know what the big deal is. I mean I always kinda thought you were gay anyways.”

He could feel his face flush, “I’m not.” He immediately defended.

Janna chuckled, “I don’t know. Maybe I should ask Jackie.” She suggested with faux innocence. 

“Don’t you dare!” He blurted. He sat up quickly, leaning on the table. Janna pulled out her cellphone and began typing. 

“Dear Jackie,” she announced, and Marco stood up, “I’m serious, Janna!”

“Does Marco Diaz is gay? The rumor come out.” She said as she continued typing. He tried to grabs it but he held it above him laughing all the while. “Marco Diaz is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years.” She continued. 

“Janna!” He yelled as she took a step onto her chair and continued to read aloud. Tom, however, finally was pushed past his breaking point. With one swift motion he moved forward, grabbed the phone while hovering then crushed it in his hand. Marco stopped panicking at least but now he was more focused on Tom. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” He yelled at Janna. He threw the crumpled metal on the table, “Humans! And I get the shit.” He fumed. 

Janna just looked at her crumpled phone, shocked for a moment. She looked back up, “Me?! You just broke my phone! Do you know how much blackmail I had on that?!?” She huffed. 

“I don’t CARE!” He fumed, dim flames sparking erratically. He could tell that he was trying not to explode his hardest. 

Marco cut in then pulling Tom’s arm and dragging him back as he and Janna yelled at each other. He pulled him upstairs so he could clear his mind in peace and asked him to calm down while he sorted things out downstairs. He paid for Janna’s phone, money wasn’t a problem. They packed up the game and finished up early that night for obvious reasons. After that he went upstairs to find Tom still sitting, his head in his hands as if he was nursing a headache. Marco sat down next to him with a sigh. He felt bad. It was somewhat his fault. He didn’t try to involve Tom, and emotionally Tom was very susceptible. He put a hand on his knee reassuringly. 

It took him a long time to think of something to say but eventually; “I see that you’re trying.”

It was all he could think, and it was true. He could. Even before the whole potion thing, he was trying and Marco gave him a lot of credit, even if this was a setback. Tom didn’t respond, and he stayed the same. After a while Marco tried again this time more simply, “Tom?” He asked.

Tom covered his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. He looked on the brink of tears almost.

“Is this… not going to work?” He asked, his voice sad and mellow. “I mean— I know it was just trying, but if there was no chance you could have just been plain about it.” 

Marco thought back to what he said, denying Janna’s accusations then sighed. “Tom, I have no idea where I am on the whole sexuality front at this point, Janna just likes to twist anything you say so, y’know. I don’t tell her, but in truth I don’t know.” He bared. He nudged Tom’s shoulder a bit. “I think I’m going to get ready for bed, but we can talk more tomorrow, okay?” He asked. 

Tom nodded tiredly, then looked to Marco his eyes wide as if pleading. Neither of them said anything. Marco patted him on the shoulder and stood. He went to his room but through the door he could hear a heavy sigh and the sound of a portal opening. Marco sat on his bed and let out a long breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!


End file.
